Vampire Knight: Dark Destiny
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HIATUS FOR NOW-Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also.
1. Noroi Maiden Curse

**A/N: Hey there! This is my 2nd V.K fanfic, with some Black Bird stuff. Yea I know I should put this in the cross over section but I dont want too:P. Oh! If you havent heard or read Black Bird I recommend you read it. It's really good!  
**

**Anyways a warning for you guys... my grammar and spelling SUCK! I'm trying to improve ok-.- Anyways this idea been bugging me for awhile and I decide to do it!**

**This story is a (FEM)Zero/Kaname story! If you don't like it, dont read it! The story still follows the vampire knight plot but with of course some twists. Zero is still the same even though he's a female but he'll be a little different because of his sex. Anyways enjoy:)**

**Read the summary and what the story contains to see if you really want to read this story or not.**

**Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also. Knowing Kaname he'll never leave the female hunter alone. (Sorry if the summary sucks, I was never good with them)**

**Pairings: (FEM)Zero/Kaname, Kaname/Yuuki, (FEM)Zero/Rido these are pairings so far-_-**

**!THIS STORY CONTAINS: (FEM)Zero, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Deaths, Blood&Gore, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN V.K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Matsuri Hino-sama does**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**Noroi Maiden Curse**

**(Zero P.O.V)**

"Stay back!" Yuuki yelled across from me. She's trying to push the screaming fangirls back, allowing the Night Class walk to the school building. Unlike Yuuki I have no trouble keeping the fangirls behind me. They stand behind me without trying to pass me. Well few times they try to but I give them few threats if they don't stand behind me.

"Zero Kiryuu is so mean..."

"Yea, why can't she act like a _real_ girl and be nice enough to let us go." I felt my eye twitch in anger. I hate how those damn fangirls say I should act like a _real_ girl. Even the headmaster said I should. He wants me to grow out my hair and wear girl clothes like I should. Like hell I would! I hate wearing girl clothes, they're too tight and they sometimes expose most of my body. I prefer guys' clothes like baggy jeans and baggy shirts. That won't show the curves of my body.

The only girl clothes I'll wear is the Day Class uniform. However I'm not properly dress. My jacket is no button up, the red ribbon bow around me neck is either loose or I dont wear it. Now my hair, I don't want it to grow long. It'll just get in the way. I just leave it short about my shoulders is the length of my hair is. I mostly put my hair in a pony tail by a crimson ribbon Yuuki gave me last year for my birthday.

The fangirls behind me kept bragging about me how I should act like a girl instead of guy. Saying I act too much of a guy. I'm lazy, cold, mean, and many other things. Enough of this. I turn around and glare at the fangirls. They jump back from my cold gaze, some even hid behind each other. They're afraid, good they should be.

"Hey, don't make my job harder than it is. Other wise I'll be piss..." I said coldly. They didn't say anything but stare in fear at me. I turn around and went back watching Yuuki trying to keep the fangirls on her side to stay behind her. She's so hopeless...

I hate this, being a Disciplinary Committee. I will quit doing this duty, but since Yuuki is on here I can't. I don't want her to get hurt. She's too clumsy and reckless. She always had been since I known her for 4 years.

I snap out of my thoughts when I spotted that Pureblood walking in front of me. His long dark chestnut touch the tip of his shoulders. His white Night Class uniform is clean and proper as it usually is. He has on his usual unemotion expression on. But it change when he spot Yuuki. His expression change to happy. I glare at him as he talk to Yuuki.

"Don't get hurt Yuuki." He said in a soft voice as he gives her one of his 'smiles'. That man always treat Yuuki special. Like he really like herr, but I bet he don't. Even though I know Yuuki really adores him. It's sickening to me to see her love a Pureblood vampire. Yuuki just blush and stutter.

"I-I won't! Don't worry I'll b-be fine Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said as the fangirls behind her glare at her in jealousy. Yuuki turn around and stare at the angry crowd behind her. Kaname just nod and turn to look at me. His expression change to amusement. Why is the bastard amuse? Yes I said bastard. I never like that man. I despise his kind, always had and always will.

Kaname stops walking and head towards me. Everyone in the Night Class stop and watch their leader walk towards me. Kaname stood couple feet in front of me.

"Hello, Kiryuu. How are you _feeling?"_ Kaname said. What? Wait does he know? Kaname smirk. "You take care now since you have only a short amount of time left." Kaname walk away and head back to the Night Class. That bastard... He somehow know. How dare he...

I clench my hands to a fist and glare at that Pureblood. "Listen, if it's a challenge you're looking for. I'm ready for it whenever you are, _Kuran."_ I said in cold tone especially when I said his name. Hanabusa Aido, one of the Night Class members glare at me for disrespecting their beloved Pureblood. His blue eyes filled with hate.

"Why you-"

"Hanabusa..." Kain Akatsuki, also one of the members of the Night Class and also Hanabusa's cousin, said as he cuts off Aido. His amber eyes and his expression telling his dear cousin this ain't the time to start a fight. Kaname spoke as he interrupts the two blonds. Kaname expression change to seriousness.

"Well Kiryuu, sorry you'll be waiting for a long time. Because I'll never challenge you even if you beg me for it." Kaname said as he walk away along with the Night Class heading to the school building.

Bastard...

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Yuuki punch me behind my back. I turn around and she start punching me in my stomach. Not hard though. Yuuki's punches are weak, I know if I told her that she'll be mad. Yuuki's short to me, I just notice that. She's only 2 inches smaller than me. And I'm 5'8.

"Baka! You were so rude to Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki shouts as she quit punching me. She glares at me. "I want to know what's going on between you and Kaname-sempai. Why are you trying to fight him now?"

I scoff and look away. "It's none of your business." I said as I walk away from her. It's really is none of her business, I hate how she butts in all the damn time.

"Jerk! Well at least tell me why he ask how you're feeling!" Yuuki shouts.

"Like I said none of your business." I said as I kept on walking. I hear her yelling behind me, but I was barely paying attention at what she yelling about.

_Hello, Kiryuu. How are you feeling?_

Kuran's words is still stuck in my head. How dare that bastard say that! He was lucky Yuuki was there or I would have fought him. No I wouldn't I need a good enough reason to do so.

Yuuki... If only you knew... I wish I can tell you but I can't...

Four years ago... My life was change... Forever... My entire family was murder by a Pureblood vampire. I witness my parents' deaths but my twin brother, Ichiru, I didn't seen his death. I pass out before what happen to him. When I awoke his body was gone. That same night... I was bitten by that Pureblood. If human gets bitten by a Pureblood only two things happen them. One die from loss of blood or slowly turning into a vampire. A Level E vampire, a vampire who lost his sanity and only instinct is to kill. You can turn into a full vampire and not be a level E by drinking the blood of the Pureblood who bit you. I'm that type of vampire.

I kept it hidden for four years now. The only who knows is the headmaster he was the one who put the tattoo on my neck to make me tamed. I haven't drank any blood since I turn to vampire. I resist the beast instincts for four years and I don't know how long I can last.

I know I'm not human but I will not be one of those things! I will not drink blood even though I have to. The smell of blood is becoming so strong for me I don't know if I can still hold back. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone especially Yuuki. She's the main one I don't want to hurt. She's like a little sister I never have. She's someone who's dear to me.

Also after I was turned, strange things been happening. The Hunters at the Assiocation keeps on checking on me all the time even though I'm tame for peace sakes. They weren't keeping an checking on me making sure I won't hurt anyone. They were checking on me like they're trying to protect me from something. I don't know what, even the headmaster gave me gun to protect myself. The gun he gave me is called the Bloody Rose. It's an anti-vampire weapon. He said I only use this when vampire is trying to kill someone.

That's not all of it, there's been a lot of vampires coming to the Cross Academy. Vampires who are mostly adult come to the academy some even join the Night Class. It's like there looking for something but what?

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot one of the Night Class students leaning up against a tree. It was a guy, he don't look familair. He must be new, because I haven't seen his face. I think he just standing there for something. Either he got lost from the Night Class or the bastard is waiting for a snack. I frown and walk over to the student.

"You!" The vampire turn, he didn't look surprise to see me. It's like he was waiting to see me. "Get to class." I said in a demanding voice. Damn Night Class think they could do what ever they want just, because they're vampires. Headmaster shouldn't have made the Night Class in first place. Well I shouldn't be complaining now since it's too late.

The vampire chuckled. "My, my, you certainly are cocky one. Even for Noroi Maiden." He said. A Noroi Maiden? What the hell is a Noroi Maiden?

"I see you're confused, I thought you know by now what you are and your dark destiny is." He said. My dark destiny? This guy is not making any sense.

"I don't care about the Noroi Maiden and dark destiny crap. Either you go to class willing or I'll make you." I said as I pull Bloodly Rose out from my jacket. I aim it at the vampire, telling him he better listen to me or things will get ugly.

The vampire chuckled. "It's makes sense now, you weren't told about it even though it concerns you. It also makes more since the headmaster and Kaname-sama were protecting you." He said. Protecting me? From what? And since when Kuran protects me?

"It don't matter now. After all you haven't been marked yet so he can't claim something that don't belong to him yet." The vampire said as he walks towards me.

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot." I said as I put my finger on the trigger lightly. "Explain now, what the hell you mean I haven't been 'marked'. And who is this he? Are you talking about Kuran?"

"Of course I'm talking about Kaname-sama who else would I been talking about. He's the main one who kept you hidden and not letting vampires know who you are." The vampire said as he kept walking. Only 10 feet away from me. This guy is tempting me to shoot him. "Also I don't think you can shoot me, girl."

I press the trigger, the bullet barely scramp his right ear. I miss on purpose telling him I will shoot him. The vampire's eyes wide in fear, heh good now he's afraid of me.

I smile. "I warn you didn't I. You should know who you're dealing with, vampire." I said. The vampire kept staring in fear, he didn't pay attention to what I said. I notice he was looking at me but behind me.

"Yes, you should have known who you're dealing with." That voice! I turn around.

"Kuran!" I said. What is he doing here? He's suppose to be in the school building with the rest of the Night Class. Kaname didn't pay attention to me. He had his attention on the vampire. His expression shown he was piss. I can tell by his eyes were glowing red.

Kaname start walking, he walk pass me to the vampire.

"You were bold to make a move even though it was suicidal move." Kaname said in a voice. The vampire tremble in fear and kneel on the ground.

"Kaname-sama please forgive me! I didn't know you claim her! Please spare me my lord!" The vampire said as he start kissing Kaname's feet. Kaname sneer in disgust, he kick the vampire in the face, and the vampire flew back. I don't know what's going on.

"You knew I was going to, that's why you try to claim her before I did. Why should I spare you even though you were going to devour her and become immortal." Kaname said. Devour me? Immortal? Ok I am official confused at what's going on.

"I'm so-" The vampire didn't get to finish at what he was saying. He turn to dust right away by Kaname. Pureblood's have amazing abilites but yet deadly. Kaname turn around and turn his attention to me.

His expression change to concern. "Zero, are you alright?" Kaname ask in a soft voice the one he uses for Yuuki. Zero? He said my name. He never called me Zero it was always Kiryuu or Disciplinary Committee. Why is he worry about me suddenly? What the hell is going on.

I scoff as I look away, I put Bloody Rose back in my jacket. "I'm fine." I said. I look back and he stood right in front of me. His eyes were scanning to see any wounds were on me. What the hell! He put his hand out and was about to touch my shoulder. I pull away before his hand made contact.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I step away from him. "What the hell is going on! Since when you called me Zero! And why the hell are you concern if I was hurt or not? Aren't you suppose to hate me!"

Kaname frown. "I never said I hated you, Zero." He said sounding as if he was hurt or something by what I said.

"Quit calling me Zero! What happen to Kiryuu or Disciplinary Committee!" I said. "Why did you protect me from that vampire? Why did he call me Noroi Maiden or what ever he said. Why did he said you didn't claim me yet? Just what the hell is going on!" I'm confused and mad at the same time. I need answers to my questions.

Kaname sighs. "Zero the reason why I protect you because you're a Noroi Maiden. If a vampire eats a Noroi Maiden they become immortal and gain many abilities like a Pureblood." He explain. "That's what that vampire was trying to do. He was going to devour you. The headmaster and I knew what you are and that's why we protected you all this time."

I'm still confused! How the hell am I a Noroi Maiden! I don't even know what the heck that is!

"I still don't get it! What is a Noroi Maiden! What the hell is going on!" I said. Kaname sighs again, enough with the sighing! It's not my fault I'm confused!

"If you heard that Vampire Hunters are curse with the Cursed Twins curse. There's another curse that Hunter also have to suffer. Once every thousand years, pair of faternal twins are born in a Hunter family. Like the the Cursed Twins, the female devours her male sibling in the womb but it's rare if the male survive. The female of the twins is also gifted with a curse. Their blood is pure as a Pureblood vampire. If a vampire devours the female, they gain immortality and amazing abilities just like a Pureblood. Or if the vampire takes the female as his bride, his family bloodline will be strong and powerful just like Pureblood family. The female is called a Noroi Maiden, Curse Maiden..."

I remember hearing about the Cursed Twins, that's what me and Ichiru are. But I never knew there was another curse. That means...

Kaname's expression change to serious. "Zero, you're a Noroi Maiden." Kaname said. WHAT! Why me, why me? Why do I have to be curse with this Noroi Maiden curse? It's bad enough I'm a vampire. Great it makes sense now why so many vampires came to the academy so much. They came for me... They want to eat me or... take me as their bride... and Vampires... I hate them so much. It's funny, vampires want me even though they disgust me. Haha what a sick joke. Is this what I get for my sins. Hahaha I officially hate my life now.

But wait a minute.

"Kuran, I don't get it. Why are you protecting me? You could just let me be eaten or be some vampire's bride but no." I said. He could have? But why? I thought he hated me, or was I wrong?

"Zero, you're a Noroi Maiden. Any vampires who has you in their hands is a threat to the vampire and human world. That's why I decided to give you two options." Kaname said as he smirks. The kind of smirks where you know you won't like either option.

"Be devour by me or become my bride." What! Is he out of his mind! He's my enemy! We hate each other! What kind of two options are these! There's no way this can be Kuran! This got to be a dream, right? Be eaten by my enemy or be his bride. I thought Kuran likes Yuuki and hates my guts. This can't be Kuran, this has to be dream. It has to be a dream!

"I'll give you a day. If you don't decide in 24 hours then I'll choose." Kaname said as he walk towards the direction of the school building. "You should know other vampires will start to come for you. It's best to decide now, Zero." The Pureblood vampire leaves me alone, shock. I couldn't believe this is happening. My rival/enemy wants to eat me or be my lover...

Can someone wake me up from this horrible nightmare...

* * *

**A/N: Please review and no flames please^^ Sorry if it was crappy, I didn't know how to start off the story xD Oh! please read my other story. Facebook: Vampire Knight Style:) Anyways till next time!**


	2. Forbidden Act

**A/N: Thanks you guys for reviewing:D Here's the next chapter:)**

**Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her alone, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also. Knowing Kaname he'll never leave the female hunter alone. (Sorry if the summary sucks, I was never good with them)**

**Pairings: (FEM)Zero/Kaname, Kaname/Yuuki, Yuuki/Rido, (FEM)Zero/Rido, these are the pairings so far-_-**

**!THIS STORY CONTAINS: (FEM)Zero, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Rape O_O, Attempted Rape O_O, Deaths, Blood&Gore, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN V.K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Matsuri Hino-sama does**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**Forbidden Act**

**(Zero P.O.V)**

"HEADMASTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled at the headmaster/adopted father/Ex-Vampire Hunter, Kaien Cross, who was sitting behind his desk. After what happen today I went to go see the headmaster to see everything that is going on is true. Well he explain to me and it's all true. Even the part where Kaname wants to eat me or... be my lover... I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

The headmaster explain that after Shizuka Hio incident, the pureblood who killed my family and turn me, a few vampires found out that I was a Norio Maiden. The headmaster was ask by Toga and Kuran to take me in. And raise me. I was shock to find out Kuran wanted the headmaster to raise me even though he didn't know me back then. Well the headmaster wanted to, I don't know why. So yea, the headmaster and Kuran protected me from the vampires who were after me. It was difficult for them to keep me hidden and keep it peaceful at the academy.

"Come now, Zero. How can you refuse to be the bride of a gorgeous Pureblood?" The headmaster said.

"You know I hate Kuran! I will not marry a Pureblood or any vampires!" I yelled as I slam my hands down on his desk. The headmaster sigh then his silly expression change to serious.

"Zero, you know vampires will come after you no matter what. There's nothing you can do, I know you hate vampires with every ounce of your being but listen." He said. It's true I hate vampires. I hate them, especially Purebloods. "Kaname-kun ask me if he could marry you. Look if you marry him, the vampires will stop coming after you. He said you can see other people, and you don't have to be in a 'romantic' relationship with him. You just have to marry him that's all."

Kuran... He'll allow me to do all this? See other people, cheat on him. Even though I'll be marry to him. And he said I could not be in a romantic relationship if I don't want to. All I have to do is marry him just for my protection.

"Why is Kuran doing this? Why would he allow me to see other people even though I'll be his wife? Why is Kuran sacrifising his life for me?" I ask. He is, he won't have a chance to marry anyone he loves. Because he'll be marry to me. He won't have kids, because of me.

The headmaster frown. "Zero, Kaname-kun just wants you to be happy. He cares about your happiness." He said. Kuran wants me to be happy? He cares for my happiness? Why? "You're someone special to Kaname-kun, Zero."

I'm someone special to Kuran? What the? I'm confused! First Kuran hates me now I'm someone dear to him. I thought Yuuki was the only one special to Kuran, because after all the Kuran treats her differently then anyone else. Speaking of Yuuki, how will we explain this to her?

"Headmaster how will you explain this to Yuuki?" I ask him. I want to know how. The person she adores so much is wants me to be his bride. Even though I hate him and his kind.

"Yuuki must understand this is for the best. She must know this is the only way to protect you Zero. I know it'll hurt her.. dearly..." The headmaster said sadly. I know it'll hurt her, but I'm wondering will Yuuki be mad at me or even hate me for marrying Kuran? Will she? It makes my heart hurt just thinking about it.

_'I never said I hated you, Zero'_

Kuran's words repeated itself in my mind. He never hated me. So is it true? Am I really that special to Kuran?

I snap out of my thoughts when the headmaster spoke.

"Zero have you decided yet?" The headmaster ask. Decided? Oh... I don't want to do, my head is telling me say no, but something else is telling me to say yes.

"No, not yet." I said as I walk out of the headmaster's office. I hear him sigh behind me. I start walking down the hallway of the school building.

Kuran, what's your motive? What will you get from marrying me?

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot Yuuki. She was leaning up against one of the windows. She turn and gave me one of her sweet smiles.

"Zero, there you are." She said as she stops leaning against the window. "I was looking for you, everywhere. The Night Class lectures are almost over."

"Alright let's head there." I said as I walk past her. Yuuki tag along a few seconds after.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuuki ask.

"I'm ok, just quit asking." I said. "Don't worry about me." I'm tired of her asking me if I'm ok. I don't want her to worry about me.

"If you say, so..." She said as she stay quiet on the way to the Night Class's classroom. Good I need silence now, because I'm going to that damn Pureblood.

...

The Night Class's lectures were finally over and the sun will be coming up in a couple hours. We start escorting the vampires back to the Moon Dormitary. As usual I was quiet on the way there, what was unusual is that Kuran was quiet. He'll only speak when Yuuki talk to him. The look on his face is like he's thinking about something, too lost in thought.

Aido was glaring at me on the way back to their dorms, even Ruka. If only looks can kill.

"Zero." Yuuki said. Her voice made me snap out of my thoughts. "We're done here." We made it at the Moon Dormitary. The vampires start walking into their dorm. Only a few waited like Kuran for instance.

"Goodnight, Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said as she smile sweetly at him.

Kuran smile back at her. "Yes, goodnight Yuuki." He said in a soft voice. Then he turn to look at me. "Kiryuu, don't forget what I said."

_'Be devour by me or become my bride'_

I frown. If only I could forget and wish this never happen. "I know, I didn't forget Kuran." I said as Kuran chuckle and walk towards me. He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"Zero, if you marry me I can help you find Shizuka and help you get the revenge you so crave for. Most of all I can help control the level E inside you." Kuran whisper softly. My eyes wide in shock. So he did knew! "My blood could tame the beast inside you. Think about it, you won't hurt anyone not even Yuuki. That is what you want isn't it, I want it also."

Yuuki... A image of her appear in my mind. Her sweet smile, I don't want to hurt her. She's like a family to me.

"If you marry me, I'll let you see your brother... You' have my word." Kuran said. My eyes wide in more shock. Ichiru... Is alive? No he has to be dead, Shizuka killed my entire family. But his body was never found.

Kuran chuckle and pulls away. A smirk was on that bastard's face. He has to be lying, he's only doing this to get me to marry him.

"Your choice Kiryuu, just know that I always keep my word." Kuran said as he walks away and tells the rest of the vampires to go inside. Ruka, and Aido glare at me. They follow their leader afterwards.

Is what he said is really is true, my brother is alive. I couldn't help but feel a little joy in my heart. My brother is alive, my family is not entirely dead. But... How could he be alive? Does Shizuka have him captive? Or is he on her side? No Ichiru wouldn't be on that Pureblood's side. She killed our family. For some reason I feel like he is, but I'm not entire sure. I have to see him, I have to know the truth.

I also have to know the truth how Kuran know my brother was alive. Is he using this to make me marry him? Is that the only way? Why is it that everything keeps getting confusing, ugh!

I snap out of my thoughts when Yuuki stood in front of me. Her hands on her hips and she has the look 'you got explaining to do'.

"Alright, I want to know what's going on between you and Kaname." She said. I look away from her. "Something is going on between you two and I want to know now!"

I look back at her and glare. "It's none of your business, so stay out of it." I said. I know that sounds mean, but it's true. It ain't her business, besides I don't want her to get involve in this situation. I don't want to worry about me most of all I don't want her to get hurt.

Yuuki's frown disappear and was replace by a sad expression. "I know it's not my business, but I want to know." Yuuki said. She looks away and stares at the full moon in the dark sky. "Kaname and you never tell me things like you guys use too. You two always keep to yourselves, it's like you guys are hiding things from me. Like you don't want me to know something about you guys..."

Yuuki... You're right, I am hiding things from you. The fact I'm a vampire, a level E. The fact I might no longer control my vampire side of me and is afraid to lose control.

"Yuuki, listen. It's best if you stay out of this. I want to tell you, I really do. But you'll get hurt and it's safe for you to not know." I said.

"Safe? What are you guys trying to keep me out of? What are you two so afraid of? Why can't I know, Zero!" Yuuki yells as her expression sadden more. Tears appear in her auburn eyes. "Don't you trust me? Aren't we friends, Zero?..."

I look away from her. "Yuuki, I'm sorry..." I said as I took off running away from her. I ran towards the Sun Dormitary. I'm sorry, Yuuki. It's too risky for you to know these things. I hope you forgive me for doing this.

I made it to the Sun dorm, and head straight towards my room. The sun is coming up soon, and I need to get some rest. I have a big day coming. I have to decide to whether marry Kuran, or let him devour me...

...

_A dream..._

_A little girl, she looks like me when I was a little girl back then, about 7. I think it is. I was swinging on a swing set in a park with my brother, Ichiru. My parents were inside a building next to the park._

_"Higher! Onaa-chan!" Ichiru said as I kept pushing him on the swing. I felt guilty back then I don't know why. I always think it's my fault for the Ichiru is. When Ichiru was born, he was weak. He'll always get sick easily, and he has to be on medicines. It was hard for him to train with our master, Toga Yagari. Maybe it is my fault..._

_I snap out of my thoughts when I stop a boy sitting on a bench across from us. The boy look about my age maybe a couple years older than me. The boy has dark brownish chesnut hair color. His hair straight and is almost long. The ends of his hair touch the was inch away from his shoulders. The boy has dark reddish eyes. He's wearing a black shorts with black shoes with long white socks. He also wearing white sleeve shirt and a black coat over it. He looks familiar... But I don't know who..._

_A vampire... I can sense it. I can sense vampires, that's one of the special skills we vampire hunters possess. Sadly Ichiru didn't inherit this skill._

_The boy look sad and lonely... I can tell just by looking at him. His expression shows he's lonely. Like he lost something important to him, or he's alone. I don't know, I kind of feel little bad for him. I think I felt pity for the boy even though I didn't spoke to him. He may be a vampire but he don't appear to be a threat. So I guess we are safe._

_I stop pushing Ichiru. "Ichiru, I'll be right back." I said as Ichiru nod and kept on swinging. I'm glad he's enjoying himself. I walk over to the boy, and stood in front of him. The boy look up, he show no expression to me. No emotion, even though I can see a little emotion in his eyes. No matter how hard he try to hide it._

_I smile. "Hi, do you want to play with me and my brother?" I ask the boy._

_The boy was confused by what I said. " You're asking me to play with you? Why?" He ask._

_"You look lonely and sad over here. And I thought you should come play with us, to turn take that sad face away." I said as I smile warmly. Even if he's a vampire, I don't think he means any threat to me. "I'm Zero Kiryuu, what's your name?"_

_The boy confused expression disappear couple seconds later and was replace by a smile. A smile that look beautiful on him, and awefully familiar._

_"I'm-"_

...

"Zero! Wake up!" Yuuki shouts in my ear. I awoke from my slumber against the tree I was sleeping on. I skip out of class and slept outside. I didn't bother to stay and learn. I was too tired from last night, I barely got some sleep.

Yuuki just ruin my dream. I wanted to know who that boy was. He look very familiar. That dream felt reall too, like it was a memory. But I hiding doubt it was a memory, because I'm sure I'll never be friends with a vampire.

I look up at Yuuki who was glaring down at me. "Zero, you're not to suppose to skip out of class! Now we have to do the switch over." Yuuki said as she shows me her badge. I get up and yawn.

"I know." I said as I start stretching that was a good nap. I should be careful the next tie, I sleep. After all I'm a Norio Maiden and vampires want me.

"Zero, I swear sometimes you're a jerk." Yuuki said.

"Hey I'm not a-" I stop talking as I felt immense thirst in my throat. Yuuki's neck... Looks... _delicious..._ What am I saying! I put my hand on my face, covering my eyes. I look away, hoping the hunger will go away. Damn it! It's happening again. I can feel my fangs coming out, no!

"Zero?" Yuuki said.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran away from her. I must get away! I must! I don't want to hurt Yuuki. I kept on running as far away from Yuuki. My legs start giving out after 30 minutes of running. I stop and lean up against the nearest tree close to me. Breathing heavy, catching my breath.

Damn it! I slap my fist against side of the tree. Damn it! Damn it! I hate this! Damn vampires! All they do is kill, and destroy. That's what their kind ever does, I hate them all. I grip my throat as I felt the hunger increase. No I will not drink blood, I lasted four years and I will continue to.

I snap out of my thoughts when I see Kuran standing in front of me. What does he want? I only got 3 more hours before I decide, why can't he just go away. Kuran's expression show he was concern, why is he concern about me?

"Zero." Kuran said as he lend his hand out, but I slap it away.

"No, I don't need your hel-Ugh!" I grip my throater tighter, no it's getting worse. Thirsty, so thirsty... No! Must resist! Must resist!

Kuran sigh, he loosen his tie around his neck, and unbutton his shirt. My eyes wide in shock, no he must be crazy.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I said in a demanding voice.

"Zero, you must drink. Only my blood can control the beast inside you." Kuran said.

I shook my head. "No! I will not drink your blood! I will never no matter wh-" I was cut off by Kuran pulling me into an embrace. His hand wrap around my waist and the other behind my head. He was push my head towards his expose neck. I see his veins, and hear his heart pumping. The sound of his blood flowing-No!

I start struggling. "N-No! I will not drink your blood! I will not drink your kind's blood!" I yelled. I hate them, I hate them... All they do is destroy and ruin people's life. I hate them, I will not drink their kind's blood.

I keep on struggling but he kept his grip on me. Why won't he let me go? Can't he see I hate him and vampires.

Kuran stroke back of my head. "Zero, why do you make me feel so cruel?" He said. I make him feel so cruel? "You must drink my blood, it's the only way for you to control the beast within you. You must live, Zero. You must avenge your family, find your brother."

Kuran kept stroking back of my head, it felt good. It calm me down a bit, in his arms. I feel safe, comfort. No, I musn't feel this things.

"The headmaster needs you, Yuuki needs you, and most of all..." Kuran bury his face in the crook of my neck. Inhaling my scent and nuzzling against my skin. "I _need_ you..."

Kuran...

I wrap my arm around him and my other hand tugging his sshirt to expose more of his white vampire skin. This may be forbidden but I must. I feel my fangs coming out, for Yuuki I will keep on living. Without hesitating I pierce into Kuran's neck. I felt him tense up a bit but soon fade away. His blood, taste sweet but yet sour. It taste so good, to be honest I thought his blood will taste bitter like poison. I kept on drinking, and suddenly I see image.

Kuran when he was little boy. He was sitting on a bench and was talking to a girl.

Wait.. That's me!

_'I'm Zero Kiryuu, what's your name?"_

_The boy confused expression disappear couple seconds later and was replace by a smile. A smile that look beautiful on him, and awefully familiar._

_"I'm Kaname Kuran." He said.'_

The dream last night wasn't a dream.. It was a memory!

I grip Kuran's shirt. Kuran, I knew Kaname Kuran, before the academy... But that's impossible! I never knew him! The first time I met him when I came to live with the headmaster but... how could I not remember?

"Yes, Zero. We knew each other even before you came to the Cross Academy." Kuran said. "Your memories of us were suppress by Shizuka." Shizuka suppress some of my memories? Kuran and I knew each other. We were... friends back then? No that can't be, I'll never be friends with a vampire even a Pureblood!

I stop drinking his blood and I let go of his shirt. Kuran stop embracing me and I push me away a little.

"Is that why you care for me now?" I said as I wipe his blood from the corner of my mouth. "Because we use to be friends." Friends... ugh!

"Yes, I pretend to hate you to make vampires think you're not a Norio Maiden. But since the incident that happen yesterday I stop pretending." Kuran said. Pretending? He was pretending to hate me? The Kuran I knew wasn't the real Kuran? No no just no, it can't be.

"No you're wrong. The Kuran I know hates me will always." I said.

"You're wrong, that Kaname never existed. I'm the Kaname you known back then." He said as he leans forwards and wraps one arm around my waist. His other hand on my face. Kuran's face was only inches away, his eyes were staring into my eyes. "I'm the Kaname who's obsess with a hunter, a vampire's enemy. I'm the Kaname who can't get you out of my head." Obsess? He's obsess with me? What! No no!

I shook my head. "No, no no. This has to be a dream, you can't be Kuran." I said. This has to be, it has to be. I just need to wake up. Yea, time to wake up now.

Kuran sigh his eyes were filled with sadness. "Zero, I am Kaname. I know it's hard for you to believe this but once you get your memories back everything will make sense." Kuran said. "And the only way for you to get your memories back is for you to keep on drinking my blood."

My memories is the key to all this? Why can't this be all a dream.

"Once I get my memories back then what? Marry you?" I said. "Why do you care for me so much? Even if we were friends, why am I so important to you? Why?"

Kuran smile. "Zero, you look cute when you have a confused expression on your face." Kuran said. A cute expression?

"S-Shut up!" I said as I look away in embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks burn up. Bastard, he's changing the subject. "Quit changing the subject!"

Kuran chuckle and lean closer I can his breath on the side of my cheek. I look back and his face was only a inch away from mine. His lips are close to mine.

"You even more cute when you're embarrass and mad. But I bet you be more cuter when I do this." Kuran said as he crash his lips on mine. What the hell! I try to pull away but he push me forward to deepen the kiss. Kuran's lips... They're soft... and warm... I feel my stomach start to flutter with a strange feeling. What's happening? Without thinking I kiss Kuran back. My mind is telling me to stop and remember this Kuran I hate. But my soul is telling me this is right. It even felt right too. We kept on kissing until a familiar voice spoke.

"Kaname-sempai... Ze...ro..." Kuran and I broke away from each other. We both stare shock at the person we both care about. The person I never wanted to hurt, the person who I wanted to always be happy.

"Yuuki..."

What have I done...

...

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Maria Kurenai was sitting in a chair in her room. Since she's always sick, she mostly stay inside now. Even for a vampire she still is weak. The only things that keep her out of boredom is her servants, or her pets. Maria look out her window, waiting for her pet to come back. She twirl the ends of her gray-purplish hair with her fingers. Her gray-purplish eyes were filled with boredom. She would play with her servant but she don't feel like it. A black crow flew into the room towards Maria. Maria smile, her pet return. The crow land on Maria's hand, and Maria close her eyes.

"Hee Hee I found Zero." Maria said cheerfully. She start kicking her feet and giggling with joy. "Oh! her eyes are filled with such sadness and hate. It makes me so happy that she grown up to such a adorable girl!"

Maria stop giggling. Her expression turn serious. "Also Kaname is with her. He must be planning to take her as his bride. Hmm I guess there's no choice." Maria said as she sets her crow off free. "I'll attend Cross Academy and see my darling Zero. I think it's about time to end this little game." Maria look over at her servant who was wearing a white mask and has silver hair.

"Don't you agree, Ichiru?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I am sorry if it seems like im rushing it:( I'll try to slow down k^^ Here's the next chapter title and summary for the people who want to know.**

**Next Chapter: Two Confused Hearts And One Angry Pureblood**

**Summary: Yuuki lock herself in her room after witnessing her best friend kiss the person she loves. Speaking to no one, Yuuki begans to question her and Zero's friendship. Zero also locks herself in her room, guilty for hurting her best friend. Also confused from the kiss her and Kaname share. Zero begans to wonder what is Kaname to her. Kaname meets the newest Night Class member, Maria Kurenai. Maria asks the Pureblood who would he miss the most, Zero or Yuuki.(Sorry if summary sucks xD)**


	3. It Keeps Getting More Worse

**A/N: YES! NO MORE SCHOOLWORK FOR ME!:D Today was the last day of work for me, and let me tell you guys something. This week suck! I had over 14 tests to do! I'm glad I got A's or B+'s**** on all of them. It was tiresome, I felt stress out from it-_- Now next week I have Lakota week, and all we do is activites. No work, just cultural stuff. It's going to be fun^-^ Anyways here's the update you've all been waiting for:)**

**Also sorry guys I had to change the chapter title to make it fit xD**

**Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her alone, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also. Knowing Kaname he'll never leave the female hunter alone. (Sorry if the summary sucks, I was never good with them)**

**Pairings: (FEM)Zero/Kaname, Kaname/Yuuki, Yuuki/Rido, (FEM)Zero/Rido, these are the pairings so far-_-**

**!THIS STORY CONTAINS: (FEM)Zero, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Rape O_O, Attempted Rape O_O, Deaths, Blood&Gore, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN V.K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Matsuri Hino-sama does**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**It Keeps Getting More Worse... **

**(Zero P.O.V)**

"Yuuki..."

Tears form in the corner of Yuuki's eyes. Just by looking in her eyes and her face, I can tell she's hurt... bad...

"Yuuki... I... This is not what it looks like..." I said sadly. I didn't know what to say, I hurt my best friend. I want to tell her this is a dream, and it didn't happen. But I can't, because it did happen. And it's Kuran's fault because of it...

Yuuki look down towards the ground sadly. "Is this what you two been hiding from me... For so long... And Zero..." Yuuki said as she looks up. Tears were strolling down her face. "I thought you were my best friend..."

I felt my heart just been stab, it hurts. Yuuki's words just made my heart ache in pain. I feel so bad for her.

"Yuuki... No, this isn't what I was trying to hide from you." I said as I smile sadly at her. "Kuran don't mean anything to me. You know that. The kiss didn't either, it don't mean anything. You know I'll never like Kuran in that way." The words I spoke, it felt as thought I was lying to myself. But I wasn't, I'm sure I'm speaking the truth.

Yuuki shook her head. "I don't want to hear anything you two tell me! You two always lie to me, and I don't know what to believe anymore!" Yuuki yelled. With that she turn around, and dash to the Sun Dorms. Running the fastest she can, away from Kuran and me.

"Yuuki..." I said sadly. She's hurt, because of me. She must hate me now. I felt my blood began to boil in anger. This all happen, because of Kuran.

I turn around and glare at Kuran who was silent the whole time.

"You! If you didn't kiss me then this wouldn't have happe-..." I stop yelling when I notice Kuran's face was... hurt... His eyes were filled with sadness and pain. Great why is he sad now.

"Zero... Do I really don't mean anything to you?" Kuran said. His voice sounded hurt too. Why is he asking me that? Of course, I hate him. Just because we were friends back, don't mean he means something to me. I hate him, and I'm pretty sure I'll still hate him when my memories come back.

I frown at him. "Kuran you should know I hate you. And I'm sure I'll still hate you even when my memories come back." I said. Why is it that I feel like I'm lying to myself? It's like I'm denying the truth or something.

Kuran's face was sad even more. "Zero, have your feelings for me really disappear?" He ask. My feelings? For him? "Has your memories being suppress really made your true feelings for me disappear?" My true feelings for him? I'm pretty damn sure, I'll never have any feelings for this blood-sucker.

"Kuran, I don't have any feelings for you. You do know that." I said.

Kuran frown. "No, I don't believe that. I know your feelings for me is still there, it just needs to be awaken just like your memories." He said. Damn, he's denying the fact I hate him and not like him in that way.

"If my memories did come back, and what if I didn't like you in that way then what huh?" I said. Yea, what's he going to do now if that did happen. Is he going to sulk about it or what.

"Then I'll find a way to awaken your true feelings for me." Kuran said as he leans forward towards me. Only a foot away from me. "I'll do anything to make you realize you deepy care for me..." Why is he so determine to do this?

I snap out of my thoughts when Kuran grab my arm and pull me towards him. One of his arms wrap around my waist like snake. While the other behind my back. He crash his lips on mine again, but this time it wasn't soft or gentle. It was rough and demanding like he needed me.

Why is he keep on kissing me! No, this time this has to stop now! I put both of my hands on his broad chest and I push all my hardness. Damn even with my vampire strength, he still kept his grip on me. It felt like I was trying to push a mountain for crying out loud!

I felt Kuran nipple the bottom of my lip, demanding entrance. No, I would give him what he needs. I kept on trying to push this horny Pureblood away from me, doing whatever I can to get him to stop kissing me. Kuran growl in annoyance. He push me closer to him, I gasp giving him the opportunity to invade my mouth. His tongue went inside and lick the caverns inside my mouth. What the hell! My mind was telling me to bite him, but my body was telling me to kiss him more, and even taste him. No!

I was squirming against the weird feel of it, I finally broke the kiss by somehow managing to push Kuran's away. Kuran smirked and just when I thought I won't be feeling Kuran's lips. He attacked side of my neck, licking and nippling it not hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah!" I shuddered when I felt Kuran sucking on a piece of my skin. Damn it! This feels good! I tried to hold back my cries of pleasure with my hands but Kuran wouldn't let me. He pushed them away and cup bottom of my chin. He turn my face towards him and kissed me again, his tongue licking my lips asking for entry.

_I'm supposed to hate this man, but it feels so good._ I was lost in this weird but yet good feeling, I wasn't supposed to like it, to want it... What the hell is he doing to me! I opened my mouth when Kuran's teeth nipple bottome of my lip. Allowing Kuran to explore again. I was so lost in this wonderful feeling, I didn't realize I kiss him back. Hell I even went along with it. My mind is fuzzy and confused I was so lost. It feels so good... I pushed my tongue against Kuran's, enjoying the feel of another tongue diving in my mouth.

How did this happen? One minute Kuran and me hate each other next we're making out! After we both hurt Yuuki from our first kiss. Why does this feel so right?

Kuran and I kept on kissing. Yuuki didn't appear on our minds, not for one second. I'm suppose to go to her, comfort her. Not sit here and make out with Kuran. But it feels so good, why is my body responding this way?

Kuran pulls away and allowing both of us to catch our breaths. I can feel my face burn from the heat my body is recieving. Kuran's eyes were filled with lust. He smile when he notice my flush face.

"I'll do anything, even make you fall in love with me all over again." Kuran said in a lustful voice. Kuran...

_'I never said I hated you, Zero'_

Kuran... Why don't you hate me? Why do you feel this way for me? Why do you care for me so much?

_'You're someone special to Kaname-kun, Zero.'_

Headmaster is it true what you said. Do I really mean that much to Kuran? I look up and stare into Kuran's eyes. Looking into his eyes, I see lust and love. I couldn't help but blush, because his eyes are showing that cause of me.

Kuran... When you look at me with those eyes...

Kuran's smile, a sweet gentle smile. The one I never seen before coming from him. I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy because of it. He spoke in a lustful yet loving voice.

_"Zero..."_

When you say my name...

I lean back against the tree I was by. Getting support to stand. Kuran put both of his hand on each side of my head. He leans forward and kiss me again on the lips. This time softer and gentle. I close my eyes and just went along with. I kiss him back by leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

When you kiss me...

It's feels like you really do love me...

* * *

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Yuuki lay in her bed, cover up as a burrito with her blanket, trying to hide away from the world. Her friend, Yori, lay in her bed across from Yuuki stare in concern at her trouble friend. She ask if she's alright, but Yuuki told her she's fine, she's just tired. Yori know something is going on, Yuuki never sleep this early. She's always on patrol at this hour. Something must be bothering her. She'll ask her again tomorrow, and with that Yori falls asleep.

Yuuki look out of her covers and stare at the wall. She couldn't believe what just happen. She just witness her best friend and her crush kiss. It felt as if her world just came crashing down. It hurts, she never knew she can feel this kind of pain. Was this what those two been hiding from her? She don't know, she don't know what to believe from those two. All they do is lie to her, and tell her to not worry for them. How can she not worry for them, they're important to her.

What hurt her the most is the way Kaname looks at Zero. He may try to hide it, but she sometimes sees the way he glance at Zero in secret. His eyes were filled with love. Yuuki couldn't helpt but feel a little jealous. She wanted Kaname to look at her like that. She wanted Kaname kiss her like he did with Zero.

No, she shouldn't feel jealousy. She should be happy for them, right? That's what a good friend does, right? If so, does she feel jealousy to Zero and anger to Kaname.

She shouldn't have these emotions for those two. She love Zero, Zero is like a older sister to her. Kaname, she always love Kaname. He was the beginning of her world. She wouldn't be here, because of him. He show her kindness, love, she never seen before. He's her everything.

Seeing him kiss her best friend, broke her heart. She didn't want the person she love kiss someone else especially her best friend. Yuuki never really thought about Kaname and her. She always thought she'll never have a chance and she's right. Even after witnessing what happen.

_'You should continue to be yourself then maybe one day he'll realize how much you care for him'_

That's what Zero said to her long ago. Zero told her to keep on going, and never give up on Kuran. Yuuki felt betray when she saw Zero kiss Kaname. She told her to keep on trying and she took him away from her. What is she talking about? Kaname was never hers to begin with it.

Yuuki shook her in head and sigh.

"Zero..." She whisper her friend's name.

_'Kuran don't mean anything to me. You know that. The kiss didn't either, it don't mean anything. You know I'll never like Kuran in that way'_

If what she said is true, then why did she look so sad saying it? Yuuki don't believe what Zero said. She knows her friend is lying.

If her friend really does love Kaname like she does, then what will their friendship be now? Zero knows how much Yuuki love Kaname and she betray her by this act. Could she be still friends with Zero if she is with Kaname? Or will she hate her for the rest of her life?

No, she'll never hate her friend. She loves her...

"Kaname...sama..." Yuuki whisper.

_'All I ask is to be yourself, Yuuki'_

Be herself... That's what Kaname said to her long ago. Maybe she should tell Kaname how she feels about him. Maybe it's not too late to get her Kaname back. But then if she does what of Zero? No, Zero said she hates Kaname. But she don't believe Zero. Yuuki sigh, she'll tell Kaname the next time she sees him no matter what.

She has to be prepared to face the consequences. Even losing her best friend in the process. But Yuuki can't help but wonder, is she a horrible friend?

...

-2 hours Later-

The headmaster sigh in frustration after what Kaname told him what happen earlier.

"Kaname-kun where's Zero and Yuuki now?" The headmaster ask.

"Zero went back to the Sun Dorms and so did Yuuki." Kaname said. He sounded guilty when he spoke Yuuki. He didn't mean to hurt the human girl, she's important to him as is Zero. He never meant her to hurt her.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun for tell me this. But you do realize what you've done." The headmaster said as he looks up at the Pureblood before him. The headmaster's expression was serious. "You have to choose between those two. And once you choose you lose the other. Are you prepare for that?"

Kaname look away. Yes, he does love Yuuki more than ever. He also love Zero. He couldn't bear the thought to lose one of them, but he can't be selfish to have both of them.

"Yes, I'm prepare for it." Kaname said.

"Good." The headmaster said. "I'll go on check on Zero and Yuuki. And try to get one of them to patrol if not then I have no choice but to patrol in their place but first.

His expression change to happy/goofy. The headmaster wave his hands in a cheerful way. "I need you to escort a someone. A new student, a Night Class student. Since Yuuki and Zero are not here, can you do this Kaname-kun?"

"Alright." He said.

The headmaster giggle in delight. "Good! Thank you, Kaname-kun! Her name is Maria Kurenai. She's here right now, you can come in now." He said. The door to his office open. A girl about 16 walks in. She has long gray-purplish hair with a rose made out of her hair on the side top of her head. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Her skin is pale like the other vampires here. She's wearing a Night Class uniform. "Maria, this Kaname Kuran. He's the president of the Night Class, he'll be escorting you to the your guys' class."

Maria smile sweetly at the Pureblood lord. "Please to meet you Kaname-sama." She said.

Kaname frown, then seconds later his frown disappear by an amuse expression. "Please to meet you too. Please follow me, I'll escort you to our classroom." Kaname said as he walks past her and out of the headmaster's office. Maria giggle and follow seconds after.

The headmaster's goofy expression disappear after the door close. His expression was serious, he look out his window.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to even allow that woman to come here in the first place..." The headmaster said as he sighs. He gets off his chair and walks to the door. "I better go see Yuuki and Zero now..."

...

"You can stop with that childish act. It's not fooling me." Kaname said as he and Maria kept on walking. Maria was skipping in front of the Pureblood lord.

Maria giggle. "I know, but it's quite fun don't you think. I'm not surprise I figure you already knew who I was." Maria said. She look back and smile. "It's been awhile Kaname."

Kaname glare at female vampire. "Indeed it has Shizuka, I'm surprise you decided to show up after so long. Also I'm surprise you even took over someone's else body. What is your motive for being here?"

Maria giggle and start swinging her arms forward. Kaname start getting annoyed by her childish act.

"Come now, Kaname you know exactly why I'm here. I just wanted to end this little game. I'm surprise you decided to awaken her even though it was you who wanted her to live a normal life." Maria stated.

"I had no choice but to do something. Vampires are starting to know who she is and it's because of you."

"Hee hee, I wanted to spice things up. Rumors spread real fast now a days." Maria said.

Kaname glare at the Pureblood before him. "To make things clear if something happens to Zero, I'll rip your heart out of your body and tear every limb of your body." Kaname threaten the Pureblood. Maria giggle from the threat the Pureblood lord gave her.

"I wonder who will you miss the most, Zero or that Yuuki girl." Maria said as she turn to look at the shock Pureblood. She smirk when Kaname's eyes burn red with anger. A crack appear on the wall next to Maria. She's lucky Kaname is controlling his power and his emotions. If not she'll be dead, because he is one angry Pureblood.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on those two. I swear I'll-"

"Do what? Kill me? If you do I'll just go back to my original body then I'll find a new host. And besides Kaname, you know can't protect them both." Maria turn around and walk on ahead of Kaname. "I'm curious on who'll you choose. Because once you choose you'll lose the other for good..."

Kaname growl, he didn't want to believe it, but she's right. He'll lose one of them, but he has to choose. But is he ready for this? Right now that don't matter. What matter is that Shizuka is here and Kaname knows she's here for Zero.

He just has to find a way to get rid of this Pureblood, but he knows it won't be easy task. He has to do it, for Zero...

* * *

**(Zero P.O.V)**

I lay on bed staring up at the ceiling. I cannot believe what just happen, I kiss Kuran, and we made out for almost an hour. I ran away after I got a chance to get away from him. I head straight to the Sun Dorms, my room. It's the only place away from him, and to think. I need time for myself.

I know I should be on patrol, but the headmaster can do it. I need time to myself now, because next time I see Kuran I have to give my answer. My time is up and I have to decide now. To be devour by him or be his bride...

Kuran... When we kiss, it felt right. It shouldn't feel right, if you hate someone. I hate Kuran, I always had. The first time I met well after I lost my memories I stab him with a knife. Because he has that woman's smell and he's a vampire. From then on, I hated him. I felt disgust about him, I despise everything about him.

But now, it's different. I no longer feel disgust. I no longer hate his smile. I actually like it when he smiles especially at me. To be honest I like when he kiss me, it feels good and right. What the hell am I saying!

What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? A thought ran across my mind. I felt my face flush because of it, I shook my head and start denying it. No no no no no. There's no way, it's impossible. But why do it sound truth just thinking about it?

When I'm around Kuran now I feel strange. I feel happy being near him. When he holds me I feel safe and comfort in those warm arms of his. I feel this weird feeling inside me when he kiss me. When he looks at me with those eyes, I can't help but flush. When he says my name in that lovely voice of his. I can't help but feel my heart skip a beat. The more I think about it, the more it make sense.

Am I in love with Kaname Kuran?

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!:D Here's the next chapter title and summary for people who want to know:)**

**!SPOILER!ALERT!**

**Next Chapter: Decisions, Decisions**

**Summary: Yuuki finally tells Kaname how she feels. And Zero has finally decided. The time has finally come now, things will no longer be the same. Who will Kaname choose? What option did Zero pick? Things keep getting frustrating now it don't help that Maria is also causing trouble. She has a little chat with Zero and that is the worst part. The female hunter see a familiar face she hasn't seen in a long time.**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Guys I'm just on fire! So many ideas are going through my head. I'm on a roll! And guys I put the main pairings of this story so check it out, you'll be shock to see. It's just below the summary. Also for all you Kaze fans you'll love this chapter:D well first hate it then love it xD**

**KanamexZero is the main pairing of this story so don't worry you Kaze fans:)**

**Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her alone, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also. Knowing Kaname he'll never leave the female hunter alone. (Sorry if the summary sucks, I was never good with them)**

**Main Pairings: (FEM)Zero/Kaname, Kaname/Yuuki(Thinking about changing it-.-), Yuuki/Rido, (FEM)Zero/Rido, these are the pairings so far-_-**

**!THIS STORY CONTAINS: (FEM)Zero, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Rape O_O, Attempted Rape O_O, Deaths, Blood&Gore, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN V.K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Matsuri Hino-sama does**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

The headmaster has finally got one of his children to go on patrol. Yuuki seem sort of eager to go for it. The headmaster was surprise, he thought she'll be lock up in her room for the rest of her life after witnessing what happen earlier. He wanted ask her if she's alright but it's best if he don't get involved. He'll only make it worse.

Yuuki stood outside of the school building waiting for the Night Class lecture to be over.

This is it, no more running away. It's time to tell him. That's what going through Yuuki's mind. She decided to tell Kaname how she really feels about him. She has to, she must know if he feels the same way back.

She snap out of her thoughts when the Night Class exit the school building. The Night Class start walking towards the Moon Dormintory. Yuuki follow after. She stay quiet on the way back, she want to talk to Kaname but in privately. Kaname kind of look shock seeing her patroling, he must have thought she'll be lock up in her room.

Hanabusa was talking to Akatsuki about a new chocolate he dried. By judging the look on Akatsuki's face, he didn't care. Takuma Ichijo, on the other hand was looking around the group. His green eyes filled with worry. Takuma look over at Kaname and the happy vampire spoke.

"Kaname-kun, Maria is missing." Takuma said as the Pureblood lord sigh.

"Takuma please go look for her."

Takuma rub his blonde hair and nod. He ran the opposite direction where they're going bakc to the school building. Yuuki is curious on whose this Maria person is. Is she a new Night Class member.

Yuuki snap out of her thoughts when they finally made it at the Moon Dorms. The vampires start walking inside their home. This is her chance.

"Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said. Kaname stop and look back at Yuuki. "I need to talk to you privately..."

Kaname nod, he told the rest of the vampires to go on inside. Kaname walk away from the Moon Dorms towards the trees. Where it's more private, Yuuki follow after. They were couple yards away, this is private enough.

"So what you talk about, Yuuki?" Kaname ask. Yuuki gulp, she didn't know what to say. How to tell him how she's feels about him. A thought ran across her mind, she should ask him this.

"Kaname-sempai, do you... love Zero?" Yuuki ask. She almost choke at the last part. She look up at the Pureblood lord, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry but I do... I do love Zero..." Kaname said sadly. Yuuki felt her heart shatter, so he really did love her best friend. But how?

"I thought... you hated her..." She said.

Kaname shook his head. "I pretended to hate her, I did it to protect her."

"Protect her?" Yuuki said confused. From what?

Kaname sigh, it's best to tell Yuuki everything. Once she knows about everything, it'll all make perfect sense to her. Kaname explain to Yuuki about Zero. He told her about the Noroi Maiden curse, and how they knew each other long ago. But the vamprie who killed Zero's family suppress her memories away, and how she forgot about him.

Kaname even told her that Zero was a vampire, Yuuki was kind of shock to hear that. He explain to her. Zero wanted to protect, she didn't want to hurt her best make sense now to Yuuki on why Zero always ran away from her. She was trying to control the level E inside her. Kaname even told her Zero must drink his blood in order to control the beast inside her once and for all. Only a Pureblood's blood could save her. Yuuki couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. For four years her friend has been suffering all by herself. She's been resisting the vampire urges. She hates on what she's become...

Kaname also explain to Yuuki that Zero must marry him in order to protect herself. Vampires will keep coming after her unless she is claim by a powerful vampire.

"The vampires will stop coming after Zero if she marries you?" Yuuki said sadly.

Kaname nod. "Yes, it's the only way." He said. Yuuki felt her heart shatter more, her best friend must marry the man she loves for her life. The man she loves, loves her best friend. This all too much for her. She can't help but feel a little anger at Zero, but it's not her fault. She knows that. It's not Zero's fault, she never wanted this curse.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier..." Kaname said sadly. Yuuki stare into the Pureblood's eyes, she sees regret. He regret hurting her.

"Kaname-sempai, just what am I to you?" Yuuki ask. She needs to know now. Yuuki stood in front of the Pureblood lord. "I want to know... I need to know... How you feel about me..."

Kaname's eyes were filled with sadness. "Yuuki... You're someone whose dear to me. If that is what you want to know." Kaname said. Someone dear to him, Yuuki felt a tiny pinch of hope in her broken heart. She felt courage rise up in her, this is perfect time to say it.

"I have to tell you something..." Yuuki said as she felt her face burn up. Taking a deep breath, she says the words she so long to say to this man.

"I love you Kaname-sama..." With that Yuuki leans forward and kiss the Pureblood lord on the lips.

...

Maria lean up against the tree giggling. She's waiting her favorite hunter to come to her soon. It ook her awhile to sneak away from the Night Class, Kaname kept his eyes on her the entire time in the Night Class's classroom. Not only him, everyone else did too. They don't even trust her, some even don't like her. For instance that Ruka girl.

She enjoy making that girl glare at her in anger when she hugs Kaname. She also enjoy making Kaname mad. What piss her off is that Aido boy. He dare deman her name. How rude of him. A low rank vampire shouldn't demand a Pureblod vampire like herself for her name. How very rude. She enjoy threatening him though, she can see in his blue eyes that he was afraid of her.

Maria snap out of her thoughts when she spot Zero walking. Oh she's finally come then that means she decided. Maria wave and shout towards Zero.

"Zero-chan!" She yelled. Zero turn and look at her in confused. But that confused face was replace by an angry expression. The female hunter's eyes were wide with shock and anger. Zero pull out her Bloody Rose and aim it at Maria.

Maria stare at Zero in fright, pretended of course. "Please don't hurt me... I didn't do anything I swear." Maria said in fake scared voice. Zero glare at her, giving the same glare just like that day. The cold glare that sends shiver of delight in every part of her body.

_"Bitch..._ You finally showed up after all this time..." Zero said in a cold voice. Zero put her finger on the trigger. "I know who you are, just from from a glance. Even if your appearence change, you still have those horrible cold eyes of yours... _Shizuka Hio_..."

Maria giggle. "My my, I'm not surprise if you knew who I was just from a split second." Maria said. Her expression change to serious. "Because there's a _bond_ between us..." Maria jumps down from the tree and stood. She smile at the female hunter.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Ze-ro-kun" Maria said in mocking tone. Zero glare at the vampire in front of her even more. "What's with the angry face? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Cut the crap, Shizuka. Why are you here?" Zero demanded.

Maria put her hands together and look up at the sky. "Well I came here to see you silly." Maria said as Zero aim her gun at Maria's chest. "You can't do it..."

Zero press the trigger but couldn't. Her finger wouldn't budge it won't allow her to kill this woman. What the hell?

Maria smirk and walk towards Zero. " A servant can't harm it's master. Remember I was the one who gave you this life as a vampire." Maria said as she leans forward to touch Zero's face. But Zero push Maria away. Zero glare at her at the amuse vampire.

"You're the first who hasn't yielded to me. Good girl, you make me so happy." Maria said. Zero aim her gun back at Maria. "Even if you somehow killed me, you'll never find your brother..."

Zero's eyes wide in shock. Her brother is really alive? So Kaname didn't lie to her. Maria smirk at the shock expression that appear on Zero's face.

"Yes, Ichiru is alive. In fact he's here right now." Maria said as she walks away to shadows. "I'll let you two have some sibling chat." Maria disappear into the darkness. Zero was confused, her brother is here.

"I'm surprise you didn't go after her, you must really want to see me that bad." A voice said in shadows in the woods. A figure appear out of the darkness. A boy about Zero's age. He has same hair color as hers, but his hair was longer it touch the tips of shoulders. He was wearing long green trench coat underneath is a blue sleeve shirt. The boy was wearing a mask, a white mask that disgust Zero.

Zero frown at the figure. She put her her gun away. "Take the mask off, it's disgusting. I bet it's that woman's taste." She said as her voice go softer. She stare sadly at the boy in front of her. "I thought you died that day..."

The boy took off his mask and reveal his face. He look like Zero but the boy version. He has the same eyes as her too.

"Ichiru..."

He chuckled and lean up against the tree closest to him. "So my Onaa-san remembers me..." He said as he smiles at Zero. "It's been awhile hasn't it Zero Onaa-san..."

* * *

**(Zero P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe Ichiru is alive but he's on Shizuka's side. I could tell, just by looking at him. I frown at my younger twin brother.

"You were part of our parents' deaths, huh Ichiru?"

Ichiru chuckle. "Yes, I was. I help Shizuka-sama, you should be lucky. I beg Shizuka-sama to let you live." Ichiru said.

"So you can torture me yourself." I said. Ichiru smile, my own brother help the Pureblood who gave me hell. I couldn't help but feel sad and more angry now.

"You know you don't know who Shizuka-sama really is. She's kind person, she was the one who save me from despair and the one made me healthy." Ichiru said. Made him healthy is he? "No I am not a vampire. She just gave me her blood, Pureblood's blood are very powerful and magic."

"Ichiru why did you killed our parents? They love you?" I said.

Ichiru laugh and shook his head. "Love me? They love you. It was always Zero this and Zero that. It was so annoying, and they didn't love me. They thought I was worthless, they found me unfit to be a vampire hunter." Ichiru said. "Then Shizuka-sama came, she show me kindness. She save me. I help her killed our parents, because they killed her lover. He wasn't even on a hunters' list. Not all vampires are evil..."

That's why Shizuka killed our parents... For revenge? It make sense now, she wanted my parents to feel the pain she felt. They took someone who was special to her away. And Ichiru... I didn't know he was depress... It's my fault that he's the way he is now. If I haven't exist then maybe Ichiru would have been healthy and our parents will still be alive.

"I always despise our parents... And you, Zero... My Onaa-san that I loved..." Ichiru said. "I always hated you..."

"..."

Ichiru chuckled and look up at the bright moon in the dark sky. "I sort of pity you Zero. You became a vampire, the being you so hate. And you are wanted by the beings you deeply hate." Ichiru said. "It must suck to be a Noroi Maiden."

"I bet it was you who ask Shizuka to suppress my memories." I said.

Ichiru shook his head. "Nope, Shizuka-sama wanted to suppress your memories. Since you and that Kuran were becoming so close. I was surprise that our parents even allow you to marry a Pureblood." Ichiru said. Our parents allow me to marry Kuran? Why? Did they know it wasn't only way to protect me? So we were very close back then. "It must be hard for Kaname since he cares for you and that girl. But I wonder who he cares more?"

I frown at my brother. Does he enjoy hurting me? Does he really hate me that much?

"You know the days of us being together. Those were the happiness days of my life. I'll always remember and hold those memories." Ichiru said softly. For a split second my old brother the one who love and adore me was there but then it was soon replace by this stranger seconds after.

"Ichiru..."

Ichiru starts walking into the darkness. "I must go now, you better go to Kaname and tell him what you decided." Ichiru said. "Oh, Zero don't fall in love him. Falling in love with a Pureblood will only cause you pain and suffering..."

With that my twin brother left me alone. Ichiru... Is there a way to get you back?

Shizuka... I will kill her. Why is she here? Is she here because of Noroi Maiden curse? Is she going to eat me? I don't know, what ever her motive is I must kill her. I must avenge my family. I start walking towards the Moon Dormitory. I need to see Kuran and tell him what I've decided. Maybe he could really help me get the revenge I so crave for.

_'I'll do anything, even make you fall in love with me all over again.'_

Was I really in love with Kuran back then? Is he really that determine to have me love him again? Does he really love me that much? Wait-what!

I shook my head. No, Kuran is not in love with me. He's in love with Yuuki. Always have and always will be. But yesterday, when he kiss me I felt as if he really did love me. Is true then... Is Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood, is in love with me, a vampire hunter?

I snap out of my thoughts when I made it at the Moon Dormitory. I wonder if he's here, he should be since the Night Class's lectures are over.

"Yuuki... You're someone whose dear to me. If that is what you want to know." That's Kuran's voice. It's coming from the side of the building. I head to the direction where I heard Kuran's voice. I spot Kuran talking to Yuuki, I was only a couple yard away. I hid behind a tree so they can't see me. What is Yuuki doing here? I thought she was sad and wanted to be alone. I guess she got over it. Wait-Don't tell me!

"I have to tell you something..." Yuuki said as she felt her face burn up. She took a deep breath, she's going to say it. "I love you Kaname-sama..." Yuuki leans forward and kiss the Kuran on the lips.

Kuran's eyes were wide with shock, he didn't even pull away. I couldn't help but feel pain in my heart. He and Yuuki are kissing. I couldn't help but feel a little betray what am I saying! Kuran never belong to me in the first place. It was never meant to be, we hate each other. We're enemies and always will be.

But seeing him kiss someone else... it hurts... I shouldn't be feeling this, Yuuki finally kiss the guy she love so much. I should be happy for her right? That's what a best friend does? I smile sadly, if those two are together I shouldn't be involved. I don't have any right to be. I want Yuuki to be happy.

I turn around and dash back to the Sun Dormintory. Yuuki I'm glad you got the guy you love. I hope you're happy, and Kuran... I hope you take good care of Yuuki...

I couldn't help but feel tears began to form in my eyes. I should be happy for them but why do I feel so much pain? Maybe I was right, maybe really did fall in love with Kaname. I guess I was fool to ever to fall for him...

...

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Maria giggles as she watch Zero run back to the Sun Dorms. She watch how the female hunter was heartbroken after witnessing her friend kiss Kaname. She now knows how that Yuuki girl felt.

Ichiru walks into the room and spot his twin sister running to the Sun Dorms. "What happen, Shizuka-sama?" He ask.

"Oh, she just witness a kiss between that Yuuki girl and Kaname. Hee hee it must have hurt her but I wonder what is going through Kaname's mind." Maria said as she giggle. Ichiru kept looking at his sibling, even though he hates her. He can't help but feel a little sorry for her. She is his sister after all, he'll always love her.

Maria smirk, everything is falling to place now. Her plan is going smoothly, she hope it'll stay that way. She came here to get more power, she hope by devouring Zero or Kaname will help. But she didn't decided on who yet. She knows Kaname alreayd knows what's planning but she's wondering what's his move now.

"I wonder what you'll do Kaname..."

...

Kaname pull away from Yuuki, he spot Zero running after from the Moon Dormintory. No has she seen Yuuki and him kissing?

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname look down at Yuuki whose face was confused. She's wondering if she do something wrong or what. Kaname look away from the human female.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki... Forgive me..." Kaname said as he runs away from Yuuki, heading after Zero. Leaving the confused sad girl alone. Yuuki wasn't on his mind now it was Zero. He knows she's hurt, after witnessing them kiss. All Kaname could think about is Zero, and how much he neds to comfort the sad female hunter...

Kaname finally made it at Sun Dorm he stood in front of Zero's room. Wasn't sure if it's a good idea to talk to her or just leave her be. After couple seconds of silent he decide to talk to her. Kaname grab the door knob and found the door lock. He start knocking on the door.

"Zero, it's me Kaname." He said.

"Go away, Kuran." The female hunter said. Yup, she's hurt.

"Just open the door, let me explain." Kaname said.

"Just leave me alone..."

Kaname sigh, he had no choice. He use his Pureblood powers and walk through the door. (A/N: I don't what powers he possess xD) Kaname didn't want to use it but he had no choice. He spot Zero on her bed, she look up at the Pureblood, anjd glare at him in anger.

"I said leave me alone! Get out!" Zero said.

"Zero, let me explain." Kaname said as Zero became silent. "I know you're hurt but listen. Yuuki kiss me, I didn't kiss her, she kiss me. I was shock I didn't know what to say."

Zero glare at the him even more. "Sure, I know you kiss her back. I know you love her, just go away. All you Purebloods do is toy with people's emotions." Zero said.

"Zero, I don't love her. I do but not in that way. I love her as sibling love way." Kaname said as Zero's face turn confused. She thought Kuran love Yuuki. He has to be lying.

"I never thought Yuuki in that way. I always thought of her as a sister." Kaname said as he smile. Is he telling the truth? Zero didn't know if she could believe Kuran again or not.

Zero frown. "Ok you explain it to me, now get out." Zero said coldly. Kaname sigh, he walk over and pull Zero off her bed into a kiss. His lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss. Kaname pull away and smile at a flush Zero.

"Zero, no matter what, my feelings will only belong to you. You're the only one I want." Kaname said. Zero stare up at Kaname in shock. Is he telling the truth? Does he really love Zero?

"Kuran do... you love... me" Zero said almost whisper the last part. It was hard for her to say it. Her face was burning even more. Kaname smile at the flush female hunter.

"Yes..." He said in a lustful lovely voice of his. Zero's heart start pounding fast, she couldn't believe what she's hearing. Kaname Kuran is in love with her. Zero couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness. Maybe she really did love him, maybe it's time to let go of the hate each other thing and just be with him.

Zero couldn't help but say this, she wanted him to show how much he love her.

"Prove it to me..."

Kaname smile and spoke in a lustful voice. "Gladly..."

...

Hours after the pureblood lord made love to his beloved hunter, they rest on her bed in her room. (I know it sound corny but I can't put it in detail since FF will delete my story:( I'm sorry guys)

Zero couldn't believe what just happen. She just had sex with Kaname, and it felt good. She love every part of it, it was wonderful. She turn over and look at the handsome Pureblood who was smiling at her.

"That was...wonderful..." Kaname said. "It wasn't how imagine it... So have you decided, Zero?"

Zero close her eyes, that's right. It's time for to decide. After what all that happen, she's finally made up her mind, and it was damn good one. Zero open her eyes and smile at the worry Pureblood.

"I decided to be with you... _Kaname"_ Zero said in a soft voice especially when she said his name. Kaname couldn't help but smile. Yes, she decided to be with him. After being alone, she decided it was the right choice. She never thought she has feelings for this man, but she did. She can even feel it, she's remember she love this man, and still does.

Being with him, loving him, this is all she wants. She knows it. Once she gets her memories back, she'll still be with him. It's funny, she never thought she'll fall for her enemy/rival.

Zero close her eyes and snuggle against the Pureblood. Letting sleep over take her. Kaname wrap his arms around the female hunter and press her closer to him. He made the right choice to choose her, she's only one who make him feel this way. The only who can have his heart. He whisper to her as he close his eyes.

"I love you, Zero..."

...

Outside Zero's bedroom, stood Yuuki. She wanted to check on her best friend but she didn't expect this to happen. She couldn't believe her ears. She heard her best friend and the man she love had sex. This hurt her even more than the kiss they both shared. Yuuki no longer can held the tears forming her eyes, they stroll down her face. She ran away and head straight to her room.

Why did this happen? Everything was fine! It was all fine! What could have made this happen? Then it hit Yuuki it made sense to the confused girl.

Zero... This happen, because of Zero! Her and Kaname were doing all fine then she had to show up. She took her Kaname away from her. No what is she saying Zero is her best friend she shouldn't be mad at her, but Zero knew how much she love Kaname. Why did she take him away from her?

She has every right to be mad at her, right? Yuuki don't know, she's too sad, angry, and confused to know if it's right. Most of all she's mad at her friend.

Zero... What kind of friend is she? She took the man she love away from her? She knew that she love him, but she didn't care. Yuuki wants her Kaname back, most of all she wants Zero to suffer what she suffer.

A dark core began to form in the sweet girl's heart and it'll soon increase by anger and hatred each day. Yuuki swore to herself that she'll have her Kaname back and Zero will pay...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I have to put out the lemons since FF will delete story with that kind of stuff:( Anyways h****ey is it wrong for me to say I didn't even feel bad for Yuuki xD Well I don't like her ok. Uh-oh Yuuki is evil now muhahaha! **

**Please review, and also here's the next chapter title and summary for people who want to know:)**

**!SPOILER!ALERT!**

**Next Chapter: Everyone Has A Dark Side**

**Summary: Kaname announce to everyone that Zero is his bride now. Some are happy, but most are just mad. They start planning whens the wedding day. It doesn't help that Maria is also making her move now. Also Zero and Ichiru's old master comes to the academy. Who is now giving threats to Kaname if he hurt Zero. Well Kaname ain't the only one dealing with problems so is Zero. Yuuki and Zero have a chat, and it ain't friendly one. I smell a cat fight coming. Also someone from Kaname's past makes an appearence. Is Zero and Yuuki's friendship gone now? Will Shizuka finally be stop? Will Zero's memories ever return? Who is this person? And what's their relationship with Kaname?**


	5. Everyone Has A Dark Side

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh! I'll be doing A/U fanfic of this story, where it's Dark Kaname instead of this Kaname. That story is going to be dark romance *sighs* I just love Dark Kaname. He's so evil, sadistic, dark, cruel, insane, and most of hot! I'll post it up soon. It's called _'_**_You Belong Only To Me' **or **'Monster I've Become'_**(I**** couldn't come up with a better title xD If you guys do tell me plz!)*InnerSelf* Dark Kaname FTW! Ack-hem sorry for the inner fangirl... **

**I was listening to Comatose, Dead Inside, & Never Surrender by Skillet(Awesome band ever!), Monster You Made Me by Pop, and I thought of this story. They help me get some ideas for this story. I think those songs fit ZeroxKaname^^ Especially Dead Inside and Comatose.**

**Hey did you guys see Image Manager they just go on FF? I think it's kind of cool but too bad I can't draw good enough to draw my stories covers xD**

**Anyhoo no delay here's the update you've all been waiting for and also please review:D**

**Story Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran, but Kaname likes her. She wants to kill Kaname but Kaname wants her blood. She wants to be alone but Kaname wants to be with her. Why won't the Pureblood just leave her alone, it's bad enough she gots vampires who want her also. Knowing Kaname he'll never leave the female hunter alone. (Sorry if the summary sucks, I was never good with them)**

**Main Pairings: (FEM)Zero/Kaname, Kaname/Yuuki, Yuuki/Rido, (FEM)Zero/Rido, these are the pairings so far-_-**

**!WARNING!THIS!STORY!CONTAINS!: (FEM)Zero, OOC, Character OOC-NESS, Swearing, Humor, Lemons, Rape O_O, Attempted Rape O_O, Deaths, Blood&Gore, Bad Grammar/Spelling(Sorry guys, I'll try to improve), and I honestly don't know what else-_-**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN V.K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Matsuri Hino-sama does(If I did there will be a lot of yaoi pairings especially Kaze*~*)**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**Everyone Has A Dark Side**

**(Zero P.O.V)**

_"Oka-san! Oka-san!" A little boy call out his mother. The little boy has short silver hair with lilac eyes, he was wearing blue pajamas. He looks about 9 and he looks familiar. The boy was in a house, a mansion to be more exact. A mansion couple miles away from town. The house also looks familiar... Wait this is my house!_

_A woman came around the corner and walk into the living room where the boy is. She appear to be in her mid-twenties. She has light brown hair that long and it was pull back by a black rubber band. She has lilac eyes just like the boy. The woman is wearing a green vest and underneath it is a blank tanktop. She's also wearing blue pants with combact boots. She's also wearing a pair of black gloves, and on the side of her waist is a roll of microfilament wires. The woman must be a vampire hunter, and I know her. She's my mother..._

_"Oka-san! Where you and Otou-san going?" The little boy ask his mother._

_"We have assignment to carry out. We'll be back soon, Ichiru." The woman said. Ichiru! Yes! Now it explains why he looks so familiar. _

_The Ichiru__'s eyes was sadden. __"But who'll watch Onaa-san and me?" He ask. He's talking about me. A little girl came around the corner, she look exactly like Ichiru but the female version. And she's me. The girl no me I have short hair and I was wearing a teal night gown. She well I rub my eyes, and yawn. I walk over to my brother and grab his hand._

_"It's ok Ichiru we have Kaname who'll watch us while Oka-san and Otou-san away." I said. What! Kaname! No there's no way he-oh what's the use denying it. It's true anyways..._

_My mother nod. "Yes, don't forget about Takuma. Those two will watch you right, you boys." My mother said as she looks behind us. A 11 year old version of Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo walk into the living room. Kaname was wearing a blue coat over his long white sleeve shirt and he was wearing blue pants. His hair is shorter then it is now. It's 2 inches above his shoulder. Takuma on the other hand was wearing blue summer vest woth some blue pants. Takuma's hair is shorter to it's looks about 1 inch shorter than Kaname._

_Takuma rub back of his and smile at my mother. "Yes, they'll be safe with us, Mrs. Kiryuu." Takuma said. "I wish you and Mr. Kiryuu good luck on your assignment." My mother nod and she turn her attention to Kaname. _

_"I hope you behave as well Kaname." She said with laugh. Kaname's raise an eyebrow in confusion._

_"I always behave, you don't need to tell me, Mrs. Kiryuu." Kaname said formally. My mother stop laughing and she frown. She walk towards Kaname and flick him on the forehead. Ichiru and me started giggling while Takuma try to hold his laugh in, because he don't want to anger his pureblood lord. Kaname start frowning at Mrs. Kiryuu and rub the spot where she flick him at._

_"Ow! What was that!" He ask. _

_"That was for calling me Mrs. Kiryuu. I already told to call me Kiyomi or mother, because you're going to be my son-in-law soon. Also." My mother said as she puts two of her fingers on Kaname's forehead. "Quit try act like an adult, you're still a child after all. It's best to enjoy your childhood while you can. Also quit being so uptight and loosen up once in awhile."_

_Kaname scoff, he look away as he was blushing from the embarrassment his future mother-in-law was giving him. "I'm not uptight..." He mumble softly. My mother start laughing._

_"Oka-san could you quit teasing Kaname, you'll only make him angry." I said._

_"I was kidding, he knows I'm joking." My mother said. "Besides I ain't scared of him if he's angry. Pureblood or not he don't frighten me. His mother Juuri was right about her son being so uptight, he needs to be more like his father Haruka or at least like his mother." Kaname only mumble more, because she mention his parents who were dead. Kiyomi realize what she said, sigh. She hug the young pureblood lord. This cause Kaname to tense up from the suddened contact._

_"I'm sorry, Kaname. I forgot their deaths are still an huge impact on you. But know this they love you no matter what, and they want you to move on." My mother said as she rubs his head in comfort. "They want you to be happy."_

_Kaname only nod in silence, he didn't know what to say to my mother. He was either to shock to say anything or didn't know what to say. _

_"No matter what I say to you or what you say to me. I'll always love you, you're like an son to me. You'll always be part of this family." My mother said. "And don't use that 'we're enemies' crap. Your parents always seen the opposite of that." My mother pull away and rub the top of Kaname's head. _

_"Try to smile more often, and open up to others. It's the only way for you to be truly happy." My mother said as she walks away. "I'll see you guys when I get back. Ryuu is waiting for me." With that my mother left us, silence filled the room. Until Takuma spoke._

_"Well um that was interesting. So Ichiru and Zero do you want to play a board game?" Takuma ask._

_"Yes!"_

_"Umm no thanks..." I said, I kept staring at Kaname. Takuma notice my gaze and look at Kaname who was staring off in a distance. He was thinking about something. Takuma smile and look over at Ichiru._

_"Ichiru I forgot, I need to show you something." Takuma said as he waves his hand. A hint of jealousy show in Ichiru's eye could be my imagination. Ichiru nod and walk with Takuma out of the living room to upstairs. Leaving Kaname and me alone. My 9 year old self walk over to Kaname._

_"Kaname?" I said. Kaname snap out of his thoughts when I tug on his shirt. I look up at him with worry eyes, he look down at me and smile._

_"Sorry, Zero. I didn't mean to worry you." He said as he pats my head like I'm his pet or something. My eyes twitch in annoyance, I push his hand away._

_"I'm not a pet! Quit treating me like I'm some animal!" I said as Kaname chuckle. He wasn't mad or annoyed or anything. It was like he was use to me acting like this. He was use to me getting annoyed by him or mad at him. It's strange..._

_"I know, I just like getting you mad." He said as he laughs more when he seen my glare. "You look so adorable when you are all work up like that." He pointed out._

_I felt my face burn with embarrassment and anger. "S-Shut up!" I yelled as I look away. This feeling, it's like I've been use to this. Him teasing me, getting me mad. It all seem familiar._

_Kaname stop chuckling and sighed. "No, you're not adorable you're cute when you're like this." He said as he kneel down in my level. He cup the bottom of my chin and turn my head to face him. Kaname smile at me even though I was mad at him for calling me adorable. I am not adorable!_

_I glare at the young Pureblood lord. "You know I'm mad at you." I said as Kaname chuckle. He close his eyes and puts his forehead on mine._

_"I know, I'm use to it..." He said. Silence filled the room once again, neither of us spoke. Only sound you can hear is us breathing. My face burn up more suddenly like awkward thought just came into my head._

_"Kaname?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you... Are we... Still going to do what you promise me?" I ask him as my face burn up more. What promise? Why's my face is red as a tomato?_

_Kaname open his eyes and spoke. "Of course, after all you're-"_

The sound of yelling awoke me from my dream. I rub my eyes tirely and sat up on the bed. Who dares to wake me up? I look at the door where the yelling was coming from. Who could be yelling this early in the morning-wait. I realize I'm not in my room, I was in someone else's room. This room was huge, there's two doors. One look like it was leading to the bathroom, and the other out of this place. The windows in the room was cover by dark red shades, hardly any light was entering the room. The bed I was sitting on is a king sized bed. The pillows are made out of fine silk same with the blankets. This bed looks veyr expensive someone with a lot of money could afford this. Whose room am I really in?

This is Kuran's room, I'm sure of it. Did he carry me to his room last night? If so, why?

Yesterday, what happen? I was in my room and Kuran was explaining to me what happen between him and Yuuki. Then wait why am I naked? I notice only the blanket was covering my nude. Then it hit me.

_"Ze...ro!"_

_"KANAME!"_

My face burn red as I remember what happen last night. I pull the covers closer to my naked body. I remember now... Me and Kuran had sex... ME AND KURAN HAD SEX!

No no no! This has to be a dream! We hate each other and...

_"I love you, Zero..."_

Kuran... Maybe I really should forget about the hate each other thing. After all I never really hate him, I remember a little. I remember some of my feelings for Kuran. I remember him loving me, he always laugh when he got me all wild up. That dream I had, it was a memory. Yes, I'm starting to remember now...

My parents, they always allow Kuran to come over and visit. They even allow Takuma too, I'm surprise that I was friends with him back then as well. My parents wanted me to marry Kuran . They even accept him as their son-in-law even though he was a Pureblood. Kuran always seen me everyday... No matter how stubborn I was or mean I was to him, he love me no matter what. He accept the real me and I accept the real him...

Perhaps it is time to let this pretend hate go now, and accept who I really am now. And be with the person I care about.

I look over to the nightstand next to the bed, there's a note on top of it. I grab the note and read it.

_'Dear Zero,_

_I know you're wondering where you're at, you're in my room. I carry you last night I hope you don't mind. I also hope you sleep well, because today is going to be a long day for us. Today I'm going to announce our engagement and our wedding day to everyone. Here our plans for today, the Night Class girls will take you dress shopping, I know how much you hate wearing dresses but you have to wear it on our wedding day. Don't worry about the rest, Takuma has it under control._

_Also I know you met Shizuka last night. You're wondering why she's here at Cross Academy. She came here for you. She wants to devour you and gain the Noroi Maiden's powers. I won't allow that to happen, we will stop her. For your safetly I'll have few members of the Night Class be your bodyguard. They change shifts every few hours. _

_Zero, please, what ever you do. Don't try to fight Shizuka on your own. You only going to get yourself killed. So please be patient when the time comes for the revenge you crave, you'll get it._

_-Sincerely,_

_Kaname_

_-P.S I brought your clothes into my room. They're in the dresser by the bathroom. From now on, you'll be staying in my room. I also want to discuss with you if you want to be transfer to the Night Class._

I stop reading the note and set it back down in it's same spot. Kuran is going to tell everyone we're getting married! This is all too soon! I mean last night I just lost my virginity and now I'm going to get marry. Next I might be having kids with the guy!

I wonder how everyone will react to me marry their leader. Hmm they'll probably piss, angry, and even more piss. Wow I know I'm going to be the most hated person here wait I think I'm already am.

Also dress shoppinng? Why must I wear a dress? I hate dresses! Why can't I wear a tux at my wedding well it's going to be weird but still. Ugh! All I know is that when my wedding day will come, I'll be looking like a barbie doll. With the makeup, the hairstyle, the dress, everything!

_"It's been awhile hasn't it, Ze-ro-kun_"

Shizuka... I growl in disgust when I said her name. That woman, I hate her with every ounce of my being. She killed my parents, she took my brother away, she turn me into a vampire. I hate her. I want to kill that bitch so bad.

Kuran doesn't want me to go after her on my own, wait why should I listen to him. This is my business not his, but then again. Ugh! He's not part of this anyways. I have to killed Shizuka, by myself! I have to avenge my family! I'm the one she wants so I don't want no one to interfere.

_'Don't try to fight Shizuka on your own'_

Why Kuran? She has to die, since she's here I have to kill her right away. Who knows what that woman will do if she continue to stay alive. She might start killing every Day Class student or worse turn them into her servants. I have to kill her, I will not die. I've been training for awhile I'm stronger now. I don't need your help or anyone else's.

_"A servant can't harm it's master. Remember I was the one who gave you this life as a vampire"_

Wait... I remember now.. Yesterday I couldn't pull the trigger no matter how much I wanted to my body didn't listen to me. Wait now I understand why Kuran don't want me to fight her on my own. It's because I can't kill her. She's the one who turn me, so I'm her servant. As much I hate to say it but I am. When a Pureblood turns a human to a vampire they become they're servant they can't harm their master. It's disgusting that woman is... my master...

_"Because there's a bond between us..."_

Even so, there must be a way to break that bond. I have to find a way to kill Shizuka. I snap out of my thoughts when I heard the yelling outside the door increase. Just what in devil's name is going on?

I wrap blanket around me to cover my nude body and walk to the door. I grab the knob and turn it. I peek out a little and found out it lead to a study. The yelling was coming from the other door inside the study. It must lead out of Kuran's room. I walk over to the door and open it just a peek. I heard what's the yelling about now, but just barely.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" That's Aido's voice, I could hear him loud and clearly. He talks to loud. However the others I can barely hear them. I want to know what they're saying. I could sneak out there, but I'm nude and the covers are barely hiding my nude body. If I jump in the shower and changed they'll be gone. I took a deep breath, screw it! It's worth it!

I open the door and peek out, no sign of anyone in the halls. I start walking in silent towards the stairs and peek around the corner. The whole Night Class were gather downstairs. All of them talking to each other about different things. Aido was talking to Ruka about who's the bigger Kuran fan. Moron... The rest of the Night Class were wondering what's going on.

"Did something bad happen?"

"What's going on?"

"Why did Kaname-sama summon us?"

Kuran summon them? Wait don't tell me he's going to announce to them we're getting married! I snap out of my thoughts when I the front door of the Moon Dormitory open.

Kuran and Ichijo walk in, the door close behind them. Ichijo... I remember a little now, he use to always come to my house when Kuran came over to visit me. From back then to now, he hasn't change one bit. He's the same happy vampire I know, but I bet he has a dark side of him. I never thought I'll be friends with him. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it just... weird...

I look over at Kuran who staring at the crowd in front of him. The Night Class kneel before the Pureblood Lord.

"Kaname-sama..."

"Kaname-sama..."

"Kaname-sama..."

Kuran's face show hardly emotions. I wonder if what happen last night didn't mean anything to him-wait what the hell am I saying! Why did I even think that! Just because he doesn't seem different today don't mean anything! He has to be formal in front of the Night Class. Why did I even think that!

_"I want you to call me Kaname now"_

I felt my face burn up, why am I thinking about last night? No no no! This isn't the time to be thinking about that! I snap out of my thoughts when Ichijo- I mean Takuma spoke.

"Everyone, Kaname-sama has something he'll like to announce." Takuma said as he smile. He held his hands out to the crowd. "So please everyone listen."

Takuma look over at Kuran. "Takuma will you please start the announcement." Kuran said. He wanted Takuma to say it? Takuma nod and look back at the crowd. His emerald eyes shine with happiness.

"Everyone our Kaname-sama is going to get marry." He said. Everyone's eyes wide in shock. Ruka and Aido's mouth drop though. Everyone start wondering who's he going to marry and I know they're going to tell them who.

"Kaname-sama forgiving me for asking but who are you marrying?" Aido asking eagerly. Kuran look at that blonde headed vampire and smile.

"Zero... Kiryuu..." He said. Boom! That's when everyone's mouth drop.

"What!"

"Don't She-"

"Wait! I thought-"

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled out. Kuran look over at the blonde female vampire. She blush a little from his gaze. "Forgive me for my rudeness but I thought you despise Kiryuu?"

"I never despise her, Zero is someone special to me. I care about her..." Kuran said. Making everyone more shock. From looking at Ruka I can tell she's hurt and angry. I'm not surprise same with Aido, he look piss and disgust. I'm not surprise about him either.

"Everyone the wedding day will be next week. From now on Zero will be staying with me in my room and I expect each and everyone of you to treat her with respect. She's going to be lady Kuran soon." Kuran said. Everyone nod and bow to their Pureblood Lord as he dismiss them.

I turn around and dash back to Kuran's room. I close the door behind me, I cannot believe he just did that. From this day on, no Night Class member will be saying Kiryuu, cocky brat, or that Prefect. It's going to be now Lady Kuran or Zero-sama...

I shudder from the thought. I better get dress, I head back to the bedroom to the dress by the bathroom. I grab my Day Class uniform and clean pair of underwear and bra. I head straight to the bathroom. Time to clean up, I'm still dirty from... yesterday...

I shook my head from that thought and start taking a shower. It's going to be a long day.

After I got done taking a shower, I got my clothes on. I start brushing my teeth and after I was done I grab the brush on the counter start brushing my hair. This must be Kuran's brush, because mine is blue not crimson red color.

"No it's Kaname now..." I whisper as I felt my face blush a little. It's going to be hard calling him Kaname now, I'm so use to calling him Kuran.

"You call?" I jump up a little, turn around and glare at Kur-Kaname who was standing by the bathroom door laughing.

"Moron!" I threw his brush at him. "Don't scare me like that! Next time knock!" Kaname grab the brush before it hit his face and set it down back on the bathroom's counter.

"Sorry..." He said as he brush his hand through his hair.

I frown at him. "Also why did you announce to everyone we're getting married? Real soon!" I said angrily.

"Zero announcing this to everyone is a good things. The vampires who are after you will know you are mine and they have to stop." He does have a point, but still why did he have announce to the Night Class. Now I'm going to get into more fights with these guys now. "I know the Night Class don't like you but they gonna have to since you're going to be my wife."

Lady Kuran, I kind of like the sound of that.

Suddenly I felt my throat burn as if it was on fire. I grab my throat with my hand and start groaning in pain. Dry, my throat feels so dry... Thirsty...

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and pul me into an embrace. I look up and see Kaname unbutton his black Night Class shirt and loosen his red tie around his white... expose neck... I can see his veins, hear his heart pumping and his blood flowing. No! I turn my head away to stop looking at his neck. It's making me more thirsty and my fangs coming out.

"Zero, it's alright to drink my blood..." Kaname said with a smile. "Drinking blood from the person you love is normal for vampires." Drinking the blood from someone you love? Without hesitating I lean forward and pierce his neck. His delicious blood pour into my mouth, tasting the sweet flavors of it.

Some of my memories start coming back to me, but someting else show in my mind. It wasn't my memories, it didn't seem familiar to me. It was a memory but not mine that I don't think...

_A man who looks almost like Kaname but yet different. The man has reddish brownish curly hair, it's long has Kaname's too. The man has mismatch eyes: one red like Kaname's eyes and the other an icy blue color. The man is wearing a long dark coat and white shirt._

_The man look up and he was staring... at me... I can't help but be afraid of this man, I can feel there is something dangerous about this man. Those eyes... It's like they want to eat me... But yet I can't look away, because it feels like they're drawning me in._

_The man start to smile. "Soon you'll mine..."_

I stop drinking Kaname's blood, because I didn't need anymore and also so I don't see that 'man' again. That man, who was he? He look like Kaname, he must be related to him. I think I should ask him.

"Kana-" I was cut off as I felt Kaname press me closer to his body. His face bury in the crook of my neck. His arms around his body feels like he's trying to hang on me as long as he could like he's afraid to lose me.

"Please let's be like this while we can, Zero..." He whisper as he press me closer to him. He knew I was going to ask him about that man, he knows who he is, but he don't want to talk about it. While we can? Is Kaname afraid he's going to lose me? Does this have to do with that man?

I wrap my arms around him to comfort him as I snuggle in the crook of his neck.

"Kaname, you won't lose me. I will always be with you no matter what..."

* * *

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Maria sat in her chair in her room, crossing her legs. "I didn't think you come, Yuuki..." Maria said as she stares at Yuuki who was sitting across from her. "When I ask for you, I thought you turn me down."

Yuuki laugh and rub back of her in embarrassment. "Yea..."

"So do you know why you're here?" Yuuki shook her head no. "You're here, because I need you're help to help me make Zero pay."

Yuuki's face turn shock, she couldn't believe what she's hearing. The new student is asking her if she can help her make her friend pay. "W-What? Why?" Yuuki said.

Maria put her hands together. "Well Zero stole something valueable from me and I think she should be punish for being a naughty girl. You must help me Yuuki, after all you want her to pay as well." Maria said as her eyes turn serious. "You want to pay for stealing Kaname from you."

Yuuki's eyes widen in shock. How did she know? Maria chuckle at that shock look on the human girl's face.

"Sorry I think your face looks funny when you're in shock. How I know is because the way you look at him it's obivious you love him and I know you won't refuse to help me." Maria said. Yuuki look away, she didn't think her feelings for Kaname was that obivious. "To let you know Kaname announce to everyone Zero and him are getting married next week."

A sharp pain stuck in Yuuki's heart, her beloved is getting married... to her best friend... Anger rise in her, she wants her friend to pay. She took the man she adore and love away from her. Her friend knew she loved him but she didn't care. If she did she wouldn't be with him like now. From what happen earlier it broke Yuuki's heart. To see her friend kiss Kaname and hear them made love it broke her heart. And all she can feel is anger and hatred for that silver head female and bitterness to Kaname.

"I'll do it..." Yuuki said without even hesitating. She didn't feel one regret about her action.

Maria start giggling. "Excellant, first thing Ichiru!" Ichiru walks into the room but he's wearing a mask to hide his face. Yuuki couldn't help but think he looks familair by the color of his hair. Maria smirk at her servant.

"Go get my body..."

...

Kaname who was walking back to the Moon Dormitory after walking Zero to class. He wanted to tell female hunter who that man she saw, but he couldn't for her safetly... and Yuuki's... He glad she understand and didn't try to demand to tell her.

"Well if it isn't the uptight Pureblood." Kaname look up and seen a familiar face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Toga... Yagari..." Kaname said as Toga blew smoke out of his mouth. He hold his cigarette in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new teacher. So that mean I have to babysit you and your bloodsuckers." Toga said as he glare at the Pureblood lord. "Also I'm keeping a close eye on you. I hate the idea of you and Zero together, but for her safety you must. Just know this if you hurt her, I'll pull out your fangs and pull all your organs out of your body."

Kaname scoff at Toga's threat and kept on walking. He remember this man, he's Zero's teacher who was training her to be a vampire hunter. He don't like man and neither did he. Toga didn't like that fact Zero and him are going to get married. He always make threats to him if he hurt Zero, but like he would.

"Kaname..." Kaname stop walking but didn't look at the male elder vampire hunter. "You do know why that woman is here for right?"

Kaname frown, he know who is he talking about. "Yes, I know and I plan for her to be gone for good." He said. For Zero sake she has to go. He don't hate the woman, to be honest he felt bad for her. She was lock up like bird in cage and was like that for a long time. He felt pity for her. However he won't allow her to keep on living, she pose a threat to Zero and she has to go.

"She's not the only problem. That man has finally made an appearence and he's already making his move." Kaname's eyes widen as image of a man appear in his mind. He growl and shook that image away.

"Even so, he'll be dealt with as well."

"How? You can't even kill him since he's the one wh-"

"I know, but I have to find another way to kill him." Kaname said. "Shizuka and him must be killed for her sake." He regreted that day when he last saw that man. How much he wants to kill but he can't. He must find another way to get rid of this made for Zero's sake.

Toga blew out more smoke after he inhale his cigarette. "All this trouble just for one girl..." He said.

"Yes, but she's a special girl..." Kaname said as he walk away from Toga. The male vampire hunter sigh, he toss his cigarette on the ground and step on it. He look back to where the Pureblood lord was heading.

"Kaname... You never changed... You always will do anything just for Zero's sake..."

* * *

**(Zero P.O.V)**

For the first time I didn't fall asleep in class, but that didn't mean I pay attention. I kept dazing off and thinking about what happen earlier. I want to know who was that man in Kaname's memories. And why Kaname don't tell me who he is. Is that man after me? Is that why Kaname keeping it hidden from me? It has to be it since it makes sense.

I snap out my thoughts when the bell rang and class was over. Everyone start heading out, I better go do my job.

"Zero..." I turn and look at Sayori. She has on a worry look on her face. "Did you see Yuuki?"

_"I thought you were my best friend..."_

Yuuki... I haven't seen her after she confess to Kaname and... I wonder how is she holding up. Does she know about Kaname and me now? If she does is she mad at me? Because I knew she loved him, I knew but I took him away from her. And I can't help but feel guilty, I hurt her and I never wanted to hurt my best friend. I know I can't leave Kaname, because I love him too and I have to be with him. I know this is painful for her but she has to understand. I can't help but feel as if I'm a bad friend...

"No..." I said. "Why? She didn't go class?"

Sayori well Yori shook her head. "No she didn't came back. I thought she was done visiting."

Visiting? "Visiting who?" I ask.

"She went to visit Maria Kurenai." I felt my heart just stop, what. I turn around and dash out of the classroom leaving Yori behind. Running out of the school to the old building which use to be the old dorm for the Night Class. No no no! Yuuki please be safe! Shizuka I swear if you hurt her, I'll make you pay.

Why did she visit Maria?

'_Zero, please, what ever you do. Don't try to fight Shizuka on your own'_

Kaname... I'm sorry but I have to not listen to you once again. I have to do this for Yuuki, I owe it to her for everything that has happen.

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot Yuuki who was standing in front of the entrance of the old building. She's wearing her Day Class uniform and a red ribbon is tie around her neck. I couldn't help but smile, there was no signs of injuries on her. She's ok.

"Yuuki!" I said.

Yuuki look up and glare at me. No smile and 'Hey Zero!' just a glare. And I think I know why she's glaring at me.

"So you finally came..." She said. I stop running and stood couple feet away from her.

"Yuuki... Why did you visit Maria?" I ask.

"It's none of your concern... level E..." My eyes wide in shock. She knows I'm a vampire. "Yes I know everything even about you and Kaname-sama's _engagement."_ I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she sounded like she in pain when she mention engagement. She knows now, about everything.

"Yuuki... Listen let me explain-"

"There's no need to explain Zero, I know now, and you know what? You hurt me... bad... I never felt so much pain in my life." Yuuki said coldy, I never heard her talk like this before. She was always so cheery and now she's cold. "You knew I love him Zero. I trusted you. I believe in you. I never doubted you for once second and yet you took him away from me..."

I couldn't help but feel guilty at her words. "Yuuki I'm sorry... But Kaname don't love you in that way and I know it's painful for you to accept thi-"

"Shut up! How do you know! He could have love me but then you show and ruin everything! We were all doing fine until you show up! Kaname-sama would have been with me! He could have been happy! He wouldn't be with a cold-hearted bitch like you!"

Cold-hearted bitch? Happy? What the hell does she know what makes him happy!

I glare at her. I snap and letting my anger take over me. "Listen I may be a bitch but I ain't cold-hearted like you right now. Even if I didn't shown up, Kaname would have still be with me, because we have known each other long ago before I went to go live with the headmaster." I said as I go off. "What do you know what makes him happy? You're blind when it comes to people's feelings! Do you even know what things that makes him happy? Did you even know he gets lonely at times! Did you even know he likes it when I rub his head! No you don't know what makes him happy! You don't even know about him really."

"I do too! Shut the fuck up! I met Kaname before you did! I met him when I was about 5!"

"I don't give a crap! At least I know who he really is then who he's not." I said as Yuukio glare at me more. This is the first time I ever yelled at Yuuki and was angry at her. How could she be saying this!

"Do you think Kaname-sama will love a worthless Level E like yourself who can barely control their thirst. You're disgusting he should get rid of your filthy ness and just be-" I cut her off by slapping her across the face. How dare she say that! How dare she call me filthy!

Yuuki turn and lunge at me with huge strength it knock me down on the ground. She tried to punch but I can easily dodge her punches. I dodge and try to punch her side of her head but she dodge before I can make contact. She grab my shoulders and flip me over her with incredible strength over to the building. I flew and hit against the building with imnese force, it knock the wind out of me. My entire back scream in pain but I kept standing on my feet.

Damn when did Yuuki have so much strengt- My eyes wide in horror. The ribbon around her neck was laying on the ground from our fight. Fang marks shown on her neck. Fang marks, great strength... no...

A female giggling was above me. I look up and see Maria(Shizuka) who was leaning out the window giggling. "Oh, yes Zero-kun. Do not doubt what's in front of you."

I look back at Yuuki. No why did this have to happen.

"Yuuki... You're a vampire..."

* * *

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

"My lord, there are news that Kaname-sama is getting married to that Kiryuu girl." said an old man who was bowing down in front of a man who was sitting by the window in an abandon building. The old man look about in his mid thirties or early forties. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"So Kaname is finally going to claim that girl even though he loves another. It must be hard for him to choose between two lovely beings. One of is the daughter of Juuri and the other well a very beautiful being. Asato Ichijo you did well for telling me this." The man said as Asato stop bowing.

"Yes, it is because you are the true head of the Kuran family. Rido-sama..." Asato said. Rido Kuran, the uncle of Kaname Kuran. The true head of the Kuran family.

Rido stood from where he was standing.

"I'll go to Cross Academy, I think it's time to see my not-so-cute nephew and my adorable niece." Rido said with a chuckle as he lick his finger. His mismatch eyes: One red and the other blue glow. "Most of all to see my lovely soon-to-be bride... Zero Kiryuu..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Yuuki is a vampire! And Rido is coming to Cross Academy! Oh! Rido in my story has his body back. And Kaname didn't destroy him to pieces. Also Rido don't know Yuuki looks like Juuri yet. Anyways please review^^ Sorry no summary or chapter title for the next chapter. I'm kind of having a writer's block xD**


End file.
